Now or Never
by Neleh-Paige
Summary: Syaoran is a werewolf, and is forbidden to fall in love with humans. But when he meets Sakura, he is left with a tough choice. Please R&R!!!!!!
1. Prologue

Now or Never

  
  


When Syaoran Li was born, his parents knew he was different. His parent's knew, and in a way, so did he. For, he wasn't totally human. He was part werewolf. The first in the Li family to be born as part werewolf. No scientist could figure him out. Some said it was genetic. Some said it was destiny. But the scientists all came to one single conclusion. Baby Syaoran wouldn't fit in if others knew. In fact, they didn't even intend for Syaoran to find out. But he did, and he knew that he was never allowed to tell anyone. He wasn't allowed to stay out past ten o'clock and he absolutely wasn't allowed to fall in love with a human. Then one day, he met Sakura Avalon. They met over some cards. Clow cards. After those were done with, they got to talking. His parent's warned him. They said 'Syaoran, for your own sake, don't talk to females. It would only make things harder'. He didn't listen. Now he must choose between his fellow werewolves or humans. Blood or chocolate.


	2. Chapter 1

Now or Never

  
  


* * *

Disclaimer : I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters   
  


* * *

" - Someone speaking 

' ' - Someone thinking

  
  


* * *

"Syaoran? Syaoran! Earth to Syaoran!" said Sakura Avalon, a teenager with shoulder length amber hair and emerald green eyes. She tapped him on the shoulder and his head shot up from the book he was reading. 

"AH! Oh, Sakura-Chan, it's just you," he said as he ran his fingers through his short brown hair.

"Fell asleep again?" she asked as she grabbed the old taped up book from his clutch and looked at the title.

"No, I was reading until someone so rudely interrupted me," he said as he glared at Sakura and grabbed his book back.

"Werewolves? Why on Earth are you reading a book about werewolves?" Sakura asked as she messed up his hair.

"They interest me alright?" he replied abruptly.

"Ok, ok, just wondering," Sakura said innocently.

Sakura pulled a chair over to his table and rested her head on her hands, quietly observing Syaoran. Just then a girl with long purple hair walked into the library and looked around.

"Tomoyo-Chan! Over here!" Sakura said loudly as she swung her arm in the air.

"Sakura-Chan! I couldn't find you anywhere. I should have known you were with Syaoran-Kun," she said, grinning, until Sakura kicked her hard.

"Ow! What was that for?!" she yelped out in pain. 

Sakura glared at her and Tomoyo sat down at their table. 

"So what have you all been up to?" Tomoyo asked as she took a strand of her purple hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"Studying," Syaoran muttered. He looked up briefly and then went back to reading his book.

"I think we've lost him," Sakura giggled as she poked him.

Tomoyo watched Sakura poke Syaoran and started to smirk. As soon as Sakura noticed, she stopped.

"So Syaoran, I was thinking of dying my hair hot pink and cutting it into a mohawk" said Tomoyo sarcastically.

"Mm-hm," he replied, not once looking up from his book.

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted.

"What?!" he yelled back.

"Could you put the book down for one second?" she asked.

He put the bookmark in the book and shut it.

"Daijoubi-san invited us to stay at their cottage this weekend," said Sakura.

"Without adults," Tomoyo added.

"Cool," he replied.

"Cool?! This is great! One whole weekend without adults!" Sakura squealed.

"Or brothers," Tomoyo added as she winked at Sakura.

"I don't think Tori would have volunteered to spend a weekend in a cottage with 3 hyper-active teenagers," Sakura replied.

"Man, Syaoran-kun's totally out of it today," said Tomoyo as she looked at him with his head in his hand staring at the ceiling.

"Tell me about it. Wait, I have an idea," Sakura said as she started to whisper something into Tomoyo's ear. Sakura got up from her chair, whispered something into Syaoran's ear and walked out of the library, giggling. Tomoyo looked at Syaoran's face go red and started giggling too.

"Care to explain yourself?" he asked Tomoyo. She tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably.

"Did it wake you up?" she asked him.

"Yes it did," he replied, going as red as a ripe tomato.

"You like her don't you?" Tomoyo taunted.

"What are you talking about?" he stuttered, going even redder.

"You do like her!" Tomoyo squealed, "Come on, admit it!"

"N..n...o..." he stuttered.

Tomoyo took one look at his face and knew instantly that he was lying. Syaoran went an even deeper shade of red and ran out of the room.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Wait up!" Tomoyo shouted as she saw Sakura walking in the dark bushy forest.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan! Did it work?" Sakura asked her.

"Oh, more than you can imagine.." Tomoyo replied.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Hey, have you heard of that new Italian restaurant?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.

"Yeah...I guess so," she responded sounding confused.

"Good. I'm going there tomorrow, want to come?" Tomoyo said.

"Sure, sound's fun!" replied Sakura.

"Ok! Tomorrow. Seven o'clock. La Festa. Be there!" Tomoyo winked at Sakura and walked away. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tomoyo rushed home and picked up her phone. She flipped through her address book until she got to 'L'. She dialled Syaoran's number and he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Syaoran it's Tomoyo. Meet me at La Festa tomorrow at seven o'clock sharp," she said and she immediately hung up. Syaoran stood still for a second, his mind too busy to focus on sitting. He was going to go too. Tomoyo might have something important to tell him. Something real important.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Syaoran looked at his clock. Eleven fifty-nine P.M. He sprung from his bed and ran outside. The cold pierced through his skin. Midnight. He stood there as his body changed. His nose turned into the nose of a werewolf. Long, with a wet black nose on the end. His eyes changed from brown to blood red. His ears became brown, furry ears. His legs and arms turned into paws. Within ten seconds, he was a werewolf. He sniffed the cold winter air and suddenly sprang into the forest, at lightning speed. He ran until he got to the north-west corner of the forest. There stood approximately ten werewolves.

"I'm glad you could make it, Li-kun."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was pitch black outside. The coldness nipped at Syaoran's fur coat. Dead leaves rustled under wolf paws. The soft hum of fireflies tried to disguise the whispers coming from the werewolves. But what was behind one of the bushes threatened to destroy them. A young boy, with short blue hair crouched behind a thick thorn bush. He peeked through it and saw the werewolves. He quietly reached back towards his pack and took out his camera. He fumbled around with the camera for a couple of second. He then focussed it and gently pushed down on a button. Accidentally, the flash came on and a bright light lit the area for a brief second.

"What was that?" one of the werewolves asked another one.

"Probably just a firefly. Not a big deal," it responded.

"We'll see about that," whispered Syaoran as he glanced at the bush where it had come from. He walked slowly around the bushes with his teeth and claws beared. He made it behind the bushes and stared at the boy behind it. He knew who was behind it.

"Eriol!" he whispered

"How do you know my name?" the boy asked.

"Run! Now! Go far away!" Syaoran whispered loudly. As per Syaoran's instructions, Eriol took off, accidentally dropping his camera in the process. 

"He's running away! Syaoran, go get him!" one of the werewolves hissed.

"I can't," he said.

"Why not? Get him!" the werewolf hissed again.

"He's my friend," Syaoran said. A burst of smoke appeared and Syaoran the werewolf became Syaoran the human. The other werewolves looked ready to pounce. Syaoran gave them one last glare and walked away. He got home at 7 A.M. Late enough to get some sleep but early enough to make it to school without raising any suspicions. He opened the door into his house and didn't look back.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" Sakura rolled over and hit the top of her alarm clock. She sat up and rubbed her emerald green eyes. She put on her slippers and practically dragged her feet down the stairs and sat at her kitchen table.

"Hey kid!" said Touya way too enthusiastically considering what time it was.

"Hey.." muttered Sakura as she poured herself a glass of orange juice and drank it.

"Oh, and Yukito is coming over today," said Touya as he placed a plate on the table for himself.

Sakura placed her dish in the sink and walked back upstairs to get dressed. After getting dressed, she grabbed her backpack and left the house, waiting by a bunch of trees for Tomoyo. After about 10 minutes of waiting she saw Tomoyo walking towards her.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan!" said Sakura trying to sound more enthusiastic than she actually was.

"Hey Sakura-chan! So are you going to go to La Festa tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked.

"I guess so," said Sakura as she tightened the hair elastic in her hair.

"Good," Tomoyo replied.

Sakura and Tomoyo walked to school, babbling the whole way there. When they arrived, Tomoyo noticed that Syaoran was already there.

"Hold on Sakura, I need to talk to Syaoran for a sec'" Tomoyo said as she ran towards Syaoran.

"Hey Syaoran! So you're coming, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll come," he replied.

Tomoyo grinned. 

'Everything is set. This should be a night Syaoran and Sakura will remember.'

  
  


* * *

  
  


The school bell rang and everyone scurried to their home room classes. Syaoran sat down and looked around for Eriol. He didn't see him anywhere. Syaoran put his head in his hands, deep in thought. 

'Maybe he's just sick. He was out late at night in the cold. Or...no, they wouldn't do that. Or would they?' 

Syaoran's thoughts were soon interrupted by the teacher.

"Ok, I have Eriol marked down as absent. Is there anyone else that is not here?" the teacher asked.

School passed by extremely slowly for Syaoran. It seemed like the clock was moving backwards. He sat through periods sitting and thinking about what might have happened to Eriol. Sakura was extremely perky today, Syaoran wondered if someone had slipped caffeine pills into her drink. After what seemed like eons, the bell rang indicating that school was over. Syaoran got up out of his seat, slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked quickly towards the exit.

"Syaoran-kun! Wait up!" said a cute and perky voice. It could only be one person.

"Hello Sakura-chan" he said without even looking back to verify that it was her.

"Why are you in such a rush?" she asked him curiously.

"I have to finish my homework," he said mindlessly.

Sakura paused, "We didn't have any homework. Syaoran, what's going on?" 

"Nothing. Hey, where's Eriol today?" Syaoran asked, hoping that it was nothing serious.

"Haven't heard from him since yesterday at school. Why?" Sakura asked.

"No..reason," he said, trying to sound like he really meant what he said.

"Ok...here's my house. Bye!" she said sounding perky.

"Bye..." he said. He walked fast until he arrived at his house. Syaoran dumped his backpack on the floor which is uncommon for him. He grabbed the phone and dialled Eriol's number.

"Hiiragizawa residents," droned a voice through the telephone. 

"May I please speak to Eriol-kun?" Syaoran asked.

"Just a moment," droned the voice again. After a couple of minutes someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" asked the boy.

"Eriol?" Syaoran asked to make sure it wasn't someone else.

"Yes?" Eriol replied.

"Why weren't you in school today?" asked Syaoran.

"I have a broken leg and a fractured wrist," Eriol replied

"What happened?" he asked without even so much as sounding shocked.

"I don't really remember. I was out in the woods at around 11 o'clock and I was sitting behind a bush and then these big things attacked me and I don't remember anything else," he said.

"Do you know what things attacked you?" Syaoran asked, sounding nervous.

"Not really. I hit my head pretty hard so I don't remember much," Eriol replied, "Why?"

"Just wondering," Syaoran replied quickly.

"Oh," 

"I have to go now," said Syaoran as he hung up the phone, not even giving Eriol a chance to reply.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Sakura ran a comb through her hair and pulled it back with an elastic. She picked up a handbag and ran downstairs, ready to go to dinner with Tomoyo.

"Wait a minute," Touya caught Sakura trying to make a run for the door, "Where are you going?" 

"Remember, I told you I'm going to dinner with Tomoyo," Sakura replied calmly.

"I don't remember you telling me," said Touya in a disapproving voice.

"Even I remember her telling you, Touya!" Yukito laughed.

"Fine. Be home by 11 o'clock sharp!" Touya warned.

"Yeah, yeah...bye Touya! Bye Yukito!" Sakura said as she walked out the door. Sakura walked away from her house and to La Festa to meet Tomoyo. Over at the other side of town Syaoran was locking the door to his house and leaving to supposedly meet Tomoyo. Sakura and Syaoran walked around the town to the restaurant which coincidentally was in the middle of the town. Both of them arrived at the restaurant, Sakura arriving a little before Syaoran.

"I have reservations at table 12," Sakura said.

"Right this way Madame," replied the waiter.

Moments later...

"I have reservations at table 12," Syaoran said.

"Right this way Monsieur," replied a waiter.

Syaoran saw Sakura at the table where Tomoyo was supposed to be.

"What are you doing here?" they both exclaimed.


End file.
